Basketball Is Life
by pen names are for the weak
Summary: Ally has a secret identity - she can play basketball. The only person who knows is Trish. How far can Ally take this identity?
1. Chapter 1

I wake up early on a Tuesday morning. I turn off my alarm clock before it has the chance to even go off. I trudge out of bed at seven am, putting on my skinny jeans, converse, my black _N__ike_ hoodie, and my rainbow aviator sunglasses. Don't worry, I don't actually dress like this. I'm just going to play basketball at school. In all honesty, I'm kind of a nerd so I _don't_ want anybody to recognize me. That is if there's anyone actually there.

I tie my converse, and walk into the bathroom, just putting my hair in what you'd consider a 'white girl bun'. Again - It's just for basketball.

I grab my starry over the shoulder messenger bag, kissing my dad a goodbye. I walk to school - 7:23 am. I'll have at least an hour and a half to play.

I jog to the school I giggle at what time it is: 7:30. I didn't do that on purpose or anything.. Now I have exactly an hour and a half to play.  
Oh crap... The basketball team is out here.

"Over here! Austin! I'm open!" I hear Trent shout for the ball, but he ends up passing to a kid named Bryson.

"Nice pass, man!" You hear a kid named Jay compliment him.

I set my stuff down loudly, my aviator sunglasses complimenting my pale skin. All eyes go to me.  
"What?" I ask annoyed. I wasn't really annoyed.. I just want to sound impatient as if saying 'give me the ball moron'.

"A girl?" Someone whispers.  
"Does she really think she can beat _us_? Or even _play _us?" Bryson asks the team - laughing slapping the ball, "Think fast pipsqueak."

He throws it - hard - I catch it swiftly, dribbling to the basket making a perfect lay-up.

"_Does she really think she can beat us_?" I mock him - the team laughs, "Yes, she does." I finish.

"Okay... Then you can be a captain, and Austin can be a captain." Jay suggests, shrugging.

"You game?" He asks me, arching a brow, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Let's go." I stand next to him, the team lines up in a row.

"Caleb." He picks first.

"Trent." I go second, he quietly whispers 'yes!'.

"Isaac."

"Jay."

"Bryson."

"Dez." I take his best-friend, he scowls at me.

"Drake."

"Jon."

"Jeremy."

"And you. Justin."

My team consists of: Trent, Jay, Dez, Jon, and Justin.  
Austins consists of: Caleb, Isaac, Bryson, Drake, and Jeremy.

"Game on, lover boy." I smirk, "You too pipsqueak."  
My team huddles, "Go into the 2/3 zones, since we have an extra player it'll be basically two two's." I finish, "We're going to be the cougars -"  
"Why?" Dez asks, cocking his head.  
"Because we're _vicious.__" _I tell him. He smiles and nods as if he understands.

We put our hands in, I shout "3,2,1,"  
"Cougars!" We all shout

"You ready to lose?" Austin asks me. I shrug, smirking, "Are you?"  
"Just don't cry when we score some points."  
"Don't cry when we win the game." I cross my arms. A course of 'oooh' went out through the court. "Trent." He looks up, "Ma'am?"

"Jump for the ball, pass it to me." I whisper, though I know Austin heard me because he stands in front of me, his arms spread wide, "What now, shorty?" He smirks, I look at him through my sunglasses, "This, jock." I tell him as I go under his arm, Trent passes me the ball, I sprint to the basket - dribbling of course - and make a three pointer.

"Holy crap." Said Caleb.  
"Boys set up the 2/3, I'll just be on top of the pyramid."

The boys nod in understanding. Austin's team comes down the court, I get in front of Austin - he likes to fake. _A lot. _- He smirks, and pretends to pass to Isaac, but he ends up *_trying* _to pass to Drake, I slap the ball and yet again, dribble down the court - a quick dribble, not a sprint. I shoot a lay-up this time.

5-0.. Yeah 'beat me'.

"Shit.." You hear Bryson mutter under his breath, I look over at him. He weakly smiles as he passes Austin the ball. I sit there waiting for my prey, waiting for him to come closer.. closer... closer... strike! I take the ball and pass it to Justin and he takes it down the court, he's cut off by Drake, and he passes to me, I shoot another three - it going in with a _swoosh_. Funny, that's what the_ Nike_ symbol is called... And I'm wearing a _Nike _jacket.. never mind.

"Half time!" Austin announces.

We drink some water, not really talking about plays, I mean they have _me. _That's pretty much all they need.  
Though you can hear Austin practically whisper-yelling at the team, claiming he's not going to let a girl beat him, and that they need to step up their game or they run three miles on the track for practice later on. I giggle quietly, listening intently to everything around me.

Dez lost his llama, he thinks it ran away after it ate a raccoon.

Jay is dating Hilary. _Again_. Hilary's a cheerleader, and Jay's a jock.. You must expect that to happen, right?

Justin is trying a new protein shake that allegedly tastes better than his other ones.

Jon got a new dog.. A boxer. His name is Cassius Clay. That's funny.

Trent got his electives changed because his Spanish teacher is a 'dickhead'.

Everyone has their eyes on me, waiting for me to say something cool or awesome, "I got a new iPhone?" I ask.. state.. ask.

"Lucky," One says, "Cool," Than another, "Sweet!" Oh look another one, "Maan," A complain-y one? "You're cool." One finishes.

I smile sheepishly, thanking them by nodding my head, "Half time's over." You hear Austin shout from the other side of the court.

"Alright!" Jon answers for me.

We finish the game, and the score is 13-3.

Austin made a three-pointer.  
What? I had to tie my shoe.

"Good job, boys." I compliment them.

"And, Bryson, the star of the show! What a _great, fabulous_ job you did out there today! I don't know how _I did it!_" The team laughs, "Come here, you." He drags me into a hug, I shriek, he smells of sweat and... and... boy?

"Dude, let's go. No harassing the All-star athlete." Austin laughs.

The bell rings and I hurriedly gather my stuff, going into the locker room to change. I change into a simple red dress, curling my ombre hair into its regular look. I put on black flats, and I'm out the door. I didn't even break a sweat with those guys.

And no, I'm not the kind of geek where the attention is focused on me being bullied by the jocks, or the populars. I'm not even known, I'm kind of invisible.

When I get to my destination all I hear is, "Did you hear about the mystery basketball player? No, dude it's a chick!"

I'm kind of enjoying the unidentified attention, if it was all focused on me I wouldn't like it. _At all. _Trish comes up next to me, whispering in my ear, "How do you feel about the attention?" She asks.

Trish is the only person, in the whole world full of over seven billion people, who knows my secret, I smile at her letting her know that it's okay, that it's not a huge deal or anything. She nods, and lies her back against the lockers.

The day goes by rather quickly. I'm walking home with Trish, we're going to do 'homework' at my house.

We get there after talking about nothing in general, just random stuff.

"Hi Trish!" My dad greets her after we walk in, "Hi, Lester." She greets back smiling with a wave.

"Hey dad, we're going upstairs." I inform him, and he nods, "You staying for dinner, Trish?"

"Sure!" She nods eagerly.

We go up the stairs, heading to my room. The simplicity of my room is great. They're red walls, with black designs on the wall, I have a black dresser, a black head board to my bed, and Red sheets, and covers.

We actually _do _homework for once, Trish looks up at me, "You sure you okay with this, Ally?" She asks me one more time.

"Huh?" I ask confused for a moment, realization flickers across my face, "_Oh! _Yeah, I'm perfectly fine with the attention. It's not like they actually know. My dad doesn't know either."

She nods and we go back to homework, "Whatever you say, Als."


	2. Twins & Troubles

I walk home alone, figuring out the ways of this little - petite girl. How does she know what I'm gonna do? Everyone falls for my fake passes! It's like she knows everyone. Is she a cheerleader and watches us play?

No.. none of the cheerleaders are her height with brown hair.. They're taller. She's like.. five foot, give or take an inch or two.

I walk in to my house to be greeted by my twin sister, and my parents.  
"Hi, Austin!" My twin sister Aubryn greets me (**a/n imagine she looks like Dove Cameron**), "Hello, son." My dad slaps my shoulder, "Hi, honey." Mom kisses me on the cheek.

"Hi guys," I greet, "I'll be in my room. Bryn, come on." I drag her along with me, "What?" She asks, dropping the act.  
"There's a girl who goes to our school, her name's... well I don't know that yet. She plays some major b-ball, do you think you can figure out who she is?"

"Depends, I need details." She sits in my office chair, it spins! Never mind.

"Well she's about 5'1, maybe 5'2. She has an chestnut hair, and with some brown-almond highlights. I couldn't tell what color her eyes are, she's also skinny. Not anorexic, but nicely shaped. She's not flat chested, just kind of speed bumps." I describe her from memory.

"I'll look at school tomorrow, but until then I'm going to text my friends. Okay?"

"Yeah, whatever."

She types away on her phone - in my office chair - for like, thirty minutes. She looks around, confused. "I need to pee." She tells me then leaves. Her phone goes off, I mean being the slightly older brother I can't help it. Curiosity is killing me.

I look at it, what I see is:

_From: Ally_

_Whaaaaat? No, but I'll keep an eye out for this basketball girl._

_From: Trish_

_What? A chick at our school is actually good at something? wow._

I laugh at Trish's text, I know who she is, she obviously likes Dez. Trish has been over here a few times.

Who's Ally? I furrow my brow, confused. I hear Bryn coming out of the bathroom, so I hurriedly toss the phone back onto the chair. I lay back on my bed, throwing my shoes off in the process.

"I'm gonna go text in the living room. Wanna join?"

I shake my head, and she leaves the room. I get a text from my crush - Cassidy.

She's perfection. I open the text to see :

_From: Cassidy_

_Hey, what are you doing?_

I smile but quickly text her back,

_To: Cassidy_

_Nothing, just watching some movies._

She replies back thirty seconds later with a,

_From: Cassidy_

_What are you doing on Friday? Not this Friday, but next weeks._

My brows draw together,

_To: Cassidy_

_Probably nothing. Why?_

I wait for a minute or so,

_From: Cassidy_

_I was wondering if we hang out? :)_

I smile widely,

_To: Cassidy_

_Okay. See you then._

I roll over looking at my alarm clock. Ready to fall asleep any moment now, yet my mom calls for dinner.  
I shout back a 'I'm coming!'

I go down stairs, two at a time almost tripping on the last step.

Aubryn sees this and laughs, "Shut up." I mutter, "What was that little brother?" She raises a brow, "For one, I'm older than you, and secondly I said shut up."

Bryn rolls her eyes at this, "So this girl you described... Do you ever see her around me?" She asks warily.

I freeze, thinking intently, "Uh," I think real hard, "I think so?" I look at her from the wall I was staring at, she's looking at me as if she was saying 'really? that's all I get? you're a moron'.

"Can't blame me, Bryn. Maybe, she does." Yet again she pulls out her phone, her fingers tapping on the screen, she looks up, "Does she look kinda like this?" She shows me a pretty girl - scratch that a _gorgeous _girl. I study her face a bit more.

"You think she's gorgeous?" She raises an eyebrow, I roll my eyes. I think out loud _all_ the time. I go back to thinking.

Holy crap! It's her! It's her! _It's her!_

"That's _her_!" I tell Bryn, her eyes widen and she taps away on her phone again.

* * *

**Bryn POV**

Holy shit. Ally can play basketball?

I swear to god, I'm calling her.

_**Italic bold= Aubryn**_ / _Italic= Ally / _ **Bold= Austin**

_Hey Bryn!_

**_Don't 'Hey Bryn' me!_**

_What did I do?_

**_You can play basketball?_**

_Whaaaat? No way Jose._

**_Allyson Marie Dawson, don't you dare lie to me! We've been friends since first grade!_**

_*sigh* Yes, I can play basketball... How did you find out?_

_**My brother, you know, THE basketball player of the school?**  
_

_Yes.._

**_I came home to him asking me if he can find out who you were... He rambled on about how you looked, how gooorrrrgeous you are, played basketball, and your hair color. Like, he used descriptive words like 'almond'. *laugh*_**

**Aubryn Monica Moon! (a/n I gave Austin the middle name Drew.)**

_*laughs* Yeah? Tell him I said thanks, and that he's not bad himself._

**_She said thanks, and you're cute too._**

**Oh.**

_Oh my goodness, exaggerate much? I said he's not bad! He didn't even know I existed before right now._

**_Whatever Ally. _**

_Put me on speaker please._

**_Okay, done._**

_Neither of you tell a soul. I don't want attention focused on me at school. Please, you guys._

**_I promise._**

**Yeah, me too.**

_Thanks, I gotta go. It's time for dinner._

**_Bye._**

-end of call-

"I swear to god," I poke Austin's chest, "If you tell anybody," poke, "I'll cut you're balls off," poke, "With safety scissors." I finish with one last poke. He knows I'm serious, by the look on his face you can tell he knows I'm being serious.

"Yes ma'am!" He scurries to the dinner table.

"Where were you two?" Dad asks us, "What your father said! We've been sitting here for almost _ten_ minutes!" Mom finishes for him.

Austin looks at me saying he has this, "Sorry, I was finishing up homework, and was about to come down stairs when you called me, but then Bryn was in the bathroom, and she scared me when she came out. I slipped on the very top step. She just checked if I was okay." He finished, shrugging.

"Oh, okay sweetie. Did you hurt your buns?" Mom asks Austin worriedly, "No, mom." He laughs.

Yes, Austin does do his homework. He may seem like a big jock who doesn't care about school, but all of it is just an act.. Austin really does care about his education and where he's going in life. I think his first choice would to be signed to Starr records, and become this really famous pop-star, but if that doesn't work out, he has his education to fall back on. Austin is a smart boy, he's just really underrated.

"What?" Austin notices me staring at him, I just throw my head back in laughter, "No reason little brother."  
"_Mom_!" Austin whines, "Make her stop calling me that, I'm older!" Mom laughs, "Aubryn, honey, don't bother your brother."  
Mom's eyes light up, "He's your little bother!" Everyone laughs but Austin, who's pouting with his arms crossed, "_bother?_" I laugh out loud, I love puns!

"Whatever. I'm older you guys!" Austin throws his arms in the air.

"Austin, calm down," Mom laughs, "You want mashed potatoes tonight?"

"Yes, please ." Austin sits up straight in his chair, "Thanks mom."

Did I mention Austin has manners too? Guess Mommy and Daddy raised him right.

"You want some too Aubryn?" Mom asks me, "Yes, please." ... "Thanks mom."

"You are both welcome."

We help ourselves to the chicken, and corn. We all sit in silence, until Austin sparks a conversation - he's always been good with that - about our plans for the weekend.

"Mom are we doing anything this weekend?" Austin asks, "Well me and your father are going to another mattress convention, we're taking Lester with us." Austin looks weirdly at mom, "Who's Lester?"

"Ally Dawson's father, son. You've met him _and_ Ally _several_ times." Mike answers for his wife, Mom looks grateful toward him.

"Oh! Oh! Is she the girl who came over and played video games with me like, a year ago?" Austin asks. (We were fifteen at the time.)

"Yeah," I answer for him, "You got really, like _really _upset when she beat you at your favorite video game." I laugh at the memory, Austin rolls his eyes.

"Okay, Austin help your dad clean the dishes and me and Bryn will clean the dining room."

Everyone nods in acceptance, getting up to do their said chores. Austin and Dad finish before us, going to relax in the living room, we finish not to long after them, I mean we did have to do more.

"Austin wake me up before you go out to the court, I wanna be there when Ally shows up." He nods at me, Mom and Dad ignoring us because we always do this. (Say things without informing them about the topic.)

"Will do, sis." He pulls out his phone, texting his team to meet him.

I nod in affirmation, heading to my bedroom to change.  
I walk into my room.. It's probably not what you'd expect from a preppy, social girl like me. Let me guess, you're expecting a purple room, with glitter on the walls, posters of One Direction covering my walls didn't you? Well no. My room is solid black, covered in neon colored splatter, I have a black bedspread with neon colored pillows, and a black dresser with a neon pink alarm clock. Did I mention that the splatters are glow in the dark?

Yeah I'm more different on the outside rather than the inside.

I put on a black tank-top, with some red athletic shorts. I slip on some socks so I won't have to find them in the morning. Yeah I'm that lazy.

I throw myself onto my bed, rolling over onto my back. My blonde hair splayed out on the bed as I think about school tomorrow and what I'm going to do about Ally Dawson.

* * *

_Beep_

_Beep _

_Beep_

_Beep_

"Ugnh," I mutter as I slap my alarm clock off... or attempt to. I knock my alarm clock off the dresser. I roll my eyes open, a stream of curse words coming out of my mouth as my alarm clock goes off on the floor.

My door creaks open, I see Austin's head pop in, "Hey Bryn, I'm leaving in about fifteen minutes." I nod, and he shuts the door quietly. After all it's only 6:45.

I hop out of bed, only having about thirteen minutes left to get ready. I throw on a lavender peplum top, and hot pink pants, I throw on my white vans, completing my looks by curling my hair, with five minutes left I paint my nails white.

"How do you do it?" Austin asks me as I step out of my room.

"Do what?" I play dumb, "Oh! You mean look this fabulous in thirteen minutes?" He nods, "Skill, little brother." He rolls his eyes at me, finally realizing the fact that he's not gonna get me to stop calling him that.

"Shall we roll?" I laugh.  
"Lets go!" He laughs back.

We walk out to his slick jet black Jag, I make sure to grab my White Suhali purse. He opens the door for me, again with that manners thing.

"Thanks." He nods in reply as I slide into his car.

He throws on his silver rimmed regular aviator sunglasses, a toothpick in his mouth. He seems as if he's an actual bad boy. I smile at him, and he just smiles back, and I throw my head back in laughter. He just smiles bigger.

We arrive at school, the team is already playing there. I jump out of the car storming over to where Ally was practicing with where the team was.

"_You_ little miss, have some explaining to do." I point my finger at her, you can visibly see her gulp in fear.


End file.
